Cody Simpson OneShots
by ThatBrat
Summary: A day in the life, here I will post random one-shots dealing with Cody Simpson, and when I say random..I MEAN RANDOM. These are just ideas that pop into my head. Don't like Cody? Don't read.  #GCFSwagge
1. Don't listen to your heart

I lay awake, staring straight up at the blue ceiling. I looked over at the alarm clock. 3:49am. I sighed. I needed to get some sleep. I tried to force my eyes shut, but they just wouldn't close. There was too much on my mind. I looked over at the body sleeping next to me. I envied him for being able to sleep so guiltlessly.

Cody looked so peaceful when he slept, like he didn't have a care in the world. And maybe that was how it truly was for him. His blonde locks hung over his forehead, into his eyes. I played with one of his curly wisps of hair; pulling it straight and then letting it go, watching it bounce back in place. He didn't move.

I sighed as my eyes landed on the picture frame next to his bed. It was a picture of him and… her. I shook my head and I couldn't help but feel guilty.

No matter how many times I've thought about it, no matter how many different ways you spin it, I was still the other woman. The one that ruined the perfect relationship. The one that left a trail of tears and destruction in her path.

I knew what I was doing was wrong. I would never want anyone to do this to me, yet I just couldn't help myself. I just couldn't bring myself to end this thing I had going with Cody.

I felt a pang of regret in my stomach. Ashley was so sweet. And she really loved Cody. And, even thought it takes two to tango, in the end, she was going to end up hating me, the slut, not Cody, the angel.

"Babe, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

I looked up and saw Cody leaning up on one elbow, rubbing his eyes. I had just realized that I was crying. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. "Nothing. Everything's fine," I said, looking away.

"Sam, really, what is it?" The sincerity in his voice made me look back. It was the warmth behind his eyes that made me tell him what was on my mind.

"I think this thing needs to end."

"Sam, don't be stupid," Cody said, sitting up. I sat up with him, and he turned on the lamp next to the bed. The light shone bright and I blinked a couple of times.

"Cody, I just feel so guilty."

He gently caressed the side of my face. "Why?"

I pulled away from him. His touch somehow manipulated my thoughts. "Cody, you're cheating on Ashley and I'm helping you!"

"But, Sam, I love YOU!"

Of course. That's what he always went back to. "Then break up with her," I said coldly.

"But… I love her too."

I snorted and shook my head. "Of course you do! If you love her so much then why do you blow her off almost every night to hang out and… you know… with me?"

I love him. Everything about him. His looks, his personality, his gentleness. That's why I hadn't tried to stop this little thing we had going when it started over a month ago. But the guilt was beginning to kill me. Every time I passed Ashley backstage, I felt that pang of guilt. I felt even worse whenever she smiled and waved, and I can't even explain the remorse that came to me when she stopped to say hi.

Cody let out a frustrated sigh and ran his hand through his curls. "Sam, I don't know."

"So, then, let's end this." I crossed my arms against my chest.

"No."

"So, then, break up with her."

"No."

"Cody, it's me or her. Choose now."

He was quiet as he thought. Finally he looked at me. "Sam, don't do this to me," he said quietly.

My heart dropped. "Then what's going to happen?"

"We can just keep doing this." He smiled.

I sighed. "Fine." But that won't keep the guilt from eating me inside out, I thought. I knew it was wrong, to keep doing this. But I didn't want to loose him, even though I never really had him in the first place.

He kissed me gently on the forehead and shut the lamp.

I passed by Cody's room the next day, like I always did on my way to mine. I paused, though, when, instead of seeing Nick and Ashley sucking face, or looking all lovey dovey cuddling, I saw them arguing. Ashley was yelling at Nick, tears streaming down her face.

"How dare you! Did you really think I wouldn't have found out?" she shrieked. She pulled at her perfect brown hair as blackened tears found themselves down her face.

Cody looked helpless. "Not so loud, babe," he kept pleading with her.

"No! I want everyone to know what a lying, cheating son of a bitch you are!"

"Ashley—"

"Fuck you!" She ripped the necklace that he had given her for her birthday and threw it at him.

"Come on, Ash, don't be like that!" He held on to the necklace tightly.

"I hate you! How could you cheat on me with a bleach-blonde slut?" She screamed. I hid behind the bathroom door, hoping she wouldn't see me, but no such luck existed. "You! You bitch!" She launched herself at me, but, thankfully, Cody grabbed her and held her back. "How dare you! I am going to kill you!" she screamed, struggling against the arms of the football player.

I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. But I figured I had to say something. And, apparently, denial was the best way to go. "I don't—"

"I always thought you were so sweet," she cut in, "—and nice, but I guess I was wrong. You're just lying whore!" Tears were running down her face.

Ashley was still struggling against Cody who was still trying to hold her. I took a slow step back, my hands out. I looked over at Cody. He was looking down at the wreck in his hands. He looked up into my eyes, and my heart broke. I saw it all in his eyes. He was done with me.

He swung Ashley around to face him. "Come on, sweetie. Calm down," he said in a soothing voice. She sent him a withering look through her tears.

"Leave me alone, you cheating asshole!"

"Ash, baby, I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't cheated on you. I don't know where you heard that, but it's not true."

And she believed it. She believed that load of crap he fed her.

He walked away her then, hand in hand, not looking back at me. I don't think he knew that he left me crying in the hallway.

I guess I knew it was going to end like this. I should have listened to my mind. I knew it was wrong to cheat with Cody. But I didn't listen. And I got hurt.

But I guess I deserved it.

Because that's what you get when you let your heart win.


	2. Hug it out

It all started with a hug.

Yes, a simple, pathetic hug.

I was walking down the busy city in New York. I smiled small at people who were on the side of the sidewalk, my hands deep within the pockets of my black pea coat. My white ear buds blared my favorite song, but I wasn't really paying much attention to it. My cut-off, black, heeled-boots smacked the pavement. I tried to squeeze through the crowd as nicely as possible, spitting out a few Excuse me's and Pardon me's, but of course, being pushed a bit was the result.

I heard a loud commotion coming from the corner of 42nd and Broadway. My eyebrows crinkled in confusion. I had no idea what was going on. I slowed my pace as I walked by. I noticed people holding posters in their hands, smiling as if it were the end of poverty, the recession, and war. Was it a peace protest? No.

I observed as I continued to walk slowly. All signs read FREE HUGS, which had me a little confused, but I didn't care. It was interesting. Not looking where I was going, I accidentally bumped into one of the people holding a sign. I looked up and found myself lost in a pair of beautiful hazel eyes. Light brown straight hair, perfectly tanned skin, and God, I thought death approached me. She was the face of Heaven.

"I'm so sorry! I should have watched where I was going," I apologized, embarrassed.

"It's cool," she smiled. "Free hug?"

"I-" I began, but I just smiled and let out a chuckle, "sure."

And with that, I hugged her.

And with that, I fell in love.

A whirlwind of air infused my body. I felt drunk, I felt lightheaded. I could've sworn that I was on Cloud Nine. Of course, all the logic was strained from my mind and I could only think of love at first sight. But the reality got the best of me as I let go from the girl in front of me. Sadness washed over me, I couldn't allow it. It wasn't logical to feel like this to someone I had just met. This wasn't me.

"Thanks, I guess." I smiled. "See you around."

Months passed at a time and I still hadn't seen the Free Hug girl. At first, I was sad, but I got over it. A friend of mine had told me I was so into Free Hug girl because she was good looking and had a heart-melting smile. I didn't deny it. It was the only reason that could possibly explain why I was so suddenly smitten with someone I had never seen nor met in my entire life. The puzzle fit.

It was now the following winter, just a few days before Christmas, a little bit over a year since I had seen Free Hug girl. I hadn't thought about her much, but she was still a part of me. I don't know why, I don't know how. The sad thing was that I could barely make out her face by now. Something that had stuck in my mind for so long was now just a blurred, faded image in the depths of my mind. Sure I had written tons of songs about her and her beauty..but it was all a distant memory now.

I walked down the same path I had a year ago. I greeted Francis, the guy at the news stand as I walked by, him reflecting the motion back. I sighed quietly to myself as I walked past 42nd and Broadway. No loud commotion. No Free Hug girl, although I probably wouldn't recognize her now anyway. My hotel seemed like it was forever away, but it was down the street. I could see it. Before I could possibly go home, I needed my fix of Starbucks. It relieved me from stress.

I felt around in my jeans, looking for my wallet. Just in the midst of picking out what I was looking for, I collided with a stranger, my head crashing against their's.

"Oh, gosh, I'm so sorry!" I sighed as I looked up.

My heart stopped, for a reason unknown. God, those eyes. Hazel, pure, beautiful. I feel like I had seen them before. And the hair looked much longer than before. It was possible…But it couldn't have been…But truthfully, it was almost impossible to see her again. I'd leave it at that. It wasn't her.

"It's cool," she smiled. "Be careful."

I nodded, partially away in some day dream before snapping back. "Oh, yeah. Of course. I will."

We both walked away, heading to wherever we needed to be. Snow lightly grazed my fingertips as I traced them along my chin, wondering how I'd be able to get past this small, yet meaningful incident. I dropped my hand to the side. This was useless and most definitely pointless.

Just as I reached for the handle to enter Starbucks, my arm was pulled back and I turned around quickly from shock.

"Excuse me," it was the girl I had knocked into a few minutes ago. She was panting, slightly out of breath, almost as if she had been running, in that exact moment I have never seen someone look so adorable. "I think I know you."

I smile inside. Is this what I was waiting for?

"What do you mean?" I ask politely, not trying to burst into joy.

"Last year, I participated in a charity fundraiser in which I gave free hugs," she explained. "I don't want to sound like a creep or anything, but I feel like I've hugged you." She laughed, causing butterflies to erupt within my stomach.

I nodded, smiling. "We bumped into each other. We apologized. You asked if I wanted a free hug. I did. We hugged. And I remember it all."

She smiled back, running a hand through her hair. "I don't know why or how, but you've been on my mind lately. Is that weird?"

I shook my head. "Is it weird I've thought about you, too?"

She pursed her lips, emitting another laugh. "Not at all, no." she bit her lip. "Can I, um, do you want to get some coffee?"

"Of course."

And with that, we both walked into Starbucks. Our heads held high, happiness awaiting us.

"I'm Jamie," she stated, as we walked towards the cashier.

"Nice to meet you, Cody," I grinned before pausing.

Free Hug girl was back. A miracle? Yes. Fate? No other explanation.

"I'm the man of your dreams, and I'm never letting you go."


	3. Thanksgiving

"What's the meaning of thanksgiving?" I questioned, mostly to myself. But my boyfriend Cody who was sitting right next to me, must of heard what I had just said. Because he turned toward me and grabbed my hand.

"It's just a time to be thankful for everything in your life" He replied, causing me to look right at him. It still didn't make sense to me. Why be thankful one day out of the year? Shouldn't you be thankful everyday of your life?

"But what about today? Aren't you thankful today?" I asked, thinking I might be asking to many questions that made no sense at all, but it was just something that was bothering me. It had been since the day asked me if I wanted to go to their house for Thanksgiving. My family wasn't big on holidays, we barely celebrated anything. So I've never had a real thanksgiving before. But now that I am, I don't get it. I'm thankful everyday not just one Thursday out of the entire year.

"Alexis... Can't you just enjoy it without all the questions" Cody said, proving what I thought about asking to many questions. But without questions where would we be? I mean scientist always question things and that's how things are invented. Okay now I am making it seam as if figuring out Thanksgiving is like a scientific equation.

I sighed as I stood up and starting to walk into the kitchen. It wasn't thanksgiving just yet. It was still only the day before, but the entire house smelt amazing. Angie started cooking early, she said she had to much to cook to cook it all in one day. I walked up to her "Do you need any help?"

"Sure, can you get the pies out of the oven when they're done. I have to run to the store get a few more things for tomorrow" She replied, pointing toward the timer above the over. Which said that the pies had fourteen minutes left to bake. "All you have to do is take them out and leave them on the counter to cool"

After she explained what to do. Which she didn't have to, because I knew how to take pies out of the oven; but I pretend to listen anyway. Once she was done, she grabbed her keys and purse and left. Leaving me alone in the kitchen, which was terrible because all I wanted to do was eat everything, but I knew I had to wait til tomorrow. torture if you ask me, but it was the rules.

I stood in the kitchen for a few minutes completely bored. Why Cody never came and met me, I have no clue. But as soon as I took the pies out of the oven and put them on the counter to cool. I walked back into the living room, and saw that he was talking to Alli. Which explains why he didn't come and meet me.

"So Alexis, does the kitchen smell amazing or what?" Alli asked, while I sat down on the love seat across from the couch. I didn't really reply, I just smiled and nodded. To me it wasn't just the kitchen that smelt good though, the entire house did. Then I started to think of my original question.

"Alli, what are you thankful for?" I asked, sitting back in the chair and pushing my hair behind my ears. Cody looked at me at the exact same moment and I knew he could tell what I was thinking about.

Alli thought about it for a moment before replying to me "Well mostly my family and friends…but also my shoes" she chuckled.

I smiled at her answer, it was the typically answer though. That's what everyone I asked had said. "Are you only thankful for them today?"

"What?" She asked, looking at me with the most confused look I've ever seen.

I sighed and looked right at Cody, I had already explained it to him and I was hoping he would explain it to her. Lucky for me he did. "Alexia thinks that Thanksgiving is pointless, because we should be thankful everyday"

"Well I am, it's just..." Alli didn't know how to reply. Great! Now I am making them feel weird. I should just learn not to ask so many dumb questions. Or give my opinion when it is completely opposite of everyone else.

I shook me head "Never mind, it's just something that's been bothering me" I said, feeling a little weird.

And then for a while we all just sat in complete silence, then out of no where Cody jumped up for his seat; causing not only me but also Alli to also jump a little. I looked up at Cody and he just smiled at me "I have an answer"

I started to laugh, it was just like Alli to sit there and think of an answer. It was more of a hypothetical question and I wasn't really expecting an answer. But with Cody, I should of known I would get some type of answer. Cody has never been the type to not speak his mind. Or always want to answer someone when they talk. "Okay, what?"

"It's not just about being thankful. We are everyday like you said. It's just about being together and showing each other that we are thankful for each other. Like... well you. I am very thankful to have you in my life, but you probably wouldn't be staying to week if it wasn't Thanksgiving. It is just an excuse for people who don't like to show there appreciation to show it. And plus, we get out of school"

He said that all in one breath, well maybe two. But he said it all so fast, but he made it sound so perfect. It really was an answer to what I was thinking. And it made sense, if I thought about it hard enough. "Wow, that actually makes sense"

He smiled as he sat back down. I guess he was proud to have proved something to me. Alli looked back and forth at both of us "I'm thankful that I am not stuck with you two all the time. I would go crazy. You make no sense.. ever"

Me and Cody both just rolled our eyes and ignored him. Cody sat up so her was closer to me, and I did the same. "So what kind of pies were they?"

I shrugged, I guess I was just so into the smells that I never paid attention to what it really was. Alli stood up "I'll go see"

"Wait, I'll come too" I replied, jumping up as Cody did the same and we both followed Alli into the kitchen, but we didn't see two pies sitting on the counter like we were expecting. Instead we saw Tom and two empty pie trays...


	4. Wishing on a star

They say that when you wish upon a star, your dreams will come true. Well, Disney does anyway. And that wishing on a shooting star is even better.

Hmph, right. Disney apparently has no idea what it's like in the real world.

Cody and I were always the best of friends. And everyone knew that I was his and he was mine. I mean, we weren't dating or anything like that, but everyone knew that we were inseparable.

Until the new girl came along.

Emma wasn't mean, or stuck up, or catty. She was nice. I thought she was my friend. Which might be part of why it hurt me so much to see her do that to me.

I always loved it when Cody and I would call eachother as often as the sky was blue; how we'd hang out on tour, talk, smile, laugh, everything. He would give me hugs, and hold my hand after high-fives. But I guess I was a little too optimistic, or rather neive, when I thought that it would stay that way forever.

He was always the nice guy, too. I mean come on, he was CODY FREAKING SIMPSON for crying out loud! Maybe that explains how she got a hold on him.

Cody started hanging out with Emma more and more. He'd fly her out for shows, always surprise her, and spoil her too. Something he only did for me before, but it honestly didn't bother me much.

What _did_ bother me? That the more time he spent with her, the less time he paid any attention to me at all.

So here I sit, in my room, alone, in the dark, with mascara running down my face. I never thought that there would be a time when listening to Wild Horses by Natasha Bedingfield would fail to cheer me up. But then again, I never thought that my Cody would ditch me on the night I needed him most to go to the movies with _her._

How dare she take everything away from me, without hardly even trying? How could she just... stab me in the back? When I'd thought she'd been the one girl I'd met that wasn't after my best friend? The one girl who wasn't after the love of my life? Jesus. How fantastic.

Well, on the upside, I know that my tears will dry, the sun will come out tomorrow, and two people are very happy now.

I guess that's what I get for wishing on a star.


	5. Shotgun

"Lauren, you're always like this!" Cody yelled at me, for forth time this week. It's all he seems to do lately.

He's always mad at me. He never thinks I do anything right anymore. We had been together for years, at first he was perfect, but he'd changed along the way, and wasn't the same anymore. And I couldn't take it much longer.

I crossed my arms and looked him up and down "Always like what Cody? I'm not the one who comes home and starts yelling at you for no reason. Who hits you for just disagreeing with me. I'm not the one who thinks that they did nothing wrong, when they're the one who's hurting the other!"

"Shut up!" He yelled at me, right before he slapped me across my face and then grabbed me by both arms and shook me. It was like I was a rag doll to him, he didn't treat me like a human anymore. And it was beginning to drive me crazy.

"You always start all of this and try to blame me!" I fell to the ground after he let me go and fought back the tears. I was so sick of being treated like this. He walked out of the room and into our bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

And that's when I had to nerve to do something I hadn't been able to do yet, I picked up the phone and with my shaking hand I dialed those three numbers, I was hoping would end all of this. I told the cops everything, from the first time Cody had hit me, right after we had moved into this house, up until what had just happened in the living room.

But after I hung up, I realized I had just done the dumbest thing I could. Cody's rich, he could just pay bail and get out of jail before I'd even have time to think anything through.

I walked over to the couch and collapsed. Tears pouring from my face, I missed the guy I have fell in love with, this wasn't him and I hated the guy I was living with now.

The rest of the night didn't even matter. It wasn't important. The cops came and Cody was arrested, but I knew that wasn't it. He'd come back, he'd want a fight. And I knew I had to be ready. And my fist wouldn't stand a chance. I had to get something biggger.

The next morning when I woke up, I was still on the couch, I couldn't sleep in my bed. Cody and me have always slept in it together and it's just so hurtful right now to even think of how he use to love me.

I walked to the kitchen and opened a cabinet and saw the safe inside it. All my anger toward what he'd done toward me had reached a boiling point, and I didn't feel an ounce of guilt as I opened the safe and pulled out what was inside of it.

One small shot gun. It was all I needed right now. I walked to the ice box after that a pulled out a bottle of beer. I popped the top before walking toward the front door. I grabbed a pack of cigarette's on the way and lit one as soon as I was near the door. I leaned again the wall right next to the door. And I just waited. I wasn't thinking straight, it was just anger for everything he did.

He had hurt me so much in the past few years, and I was sick of it. I looked down at what I had in my hand and put my beer down. I loaded the gun and swallowed the lump in my thought.

Cody thought he could do all of this and that I'd never care. And that wasn't true. I wasn't going to let him take advantage of me the way he was. It wasn't right, and he needed to know that.

I put the cigarette against my lips, right as I heard the gravel flying outside and realized that he was home. I'm sure he was expecting to come inside and blame me for what happened last night. When he was the one who did it all. He come in here ready to fight, but I'd never give him the chance. I was totally sick of this. And I wasn't going to let him take advantage of me ever again.

And this was to me, the only answer. I watched from a crack in the door as he got out of his truck, I could see the anger in his eyes and any doubt I had about what I was doing went away. He slammed his door shut and turned toward the house. I leaned back against the wall and put my cigarette out.

I pointed the gun right toward the doorway, and put my hand on the trigger.

This was it, I was not going to let him do this ever again. The door began to open, and to my surprise my hands didn't even shake. I kept picturing him beating me like he had so many times before and what I was about to do didn't seem so bad. It was just going to end all of the pain. All of the hurt.

The door opened completely and Cody stepped into the house, stopping right in his tracks when he saw me standing there, my gun pointed right at his face.

His eyes widened and I saw him swallow hard. "Lauren, what are you doing? Think about this!" "I did think, and this is it. I'm not a rag doll Cody. I have feelings. And this is what you should of known all along! Not all little girls are made of sugar, spice, and everything nice"

And as I said that, I pointed the gun better toward him. Wanting to make sure I didn't miss. I saw the fear in his eyes as he looked right down at the my hands. "And you can only push us so far..." And then that was it, that was the last thing I said before I steadied my hand as well as I possible could, and pulled the trigger. I didn't even regret it as I did it, and that's when I felt like it was truly right. He hurt me enough and I had to stop it. "Before we snap"


	6. If only

Taylor was putting her shoes on when she heard her phone ring, so she stood up and grabbed her phone and looked at the caller id

"Sorry wrong number" She said when she answered her phone

"I know that's why I called it" she heard her boyfriend Cody say

"Uhh, what do you want?" She asked pretending to be annoyed

Cody didn't answer her for a few seconds "I don't know, I just called you"

Taylor laughed "That's a reason I guess, anyway I have to get ready, my boyfriend's birthday is today so I am going to his house tonight"

"Well then I should let you finish getting ready you wouldn't want to miss that it sounds important"

Taylor rolled her eyes "Cody you really are ridiculous"

"I know, well I'll see you later... bye"

After Cody hung up Taylor put her phone down and finished getting ready

"So Cody is Taylor coming?" Alli asked when she saw him walk into the kitchen

"Yeah" Alli could tell Cody was thinking about something important

"So, whats up?"

Cody walked to the ice box and opened it and then closed it "I think I am going to tell Taylor that I love her"

Alli looked at Cody "Already, I mean you two have barely been dating a month"

"I know, but I just fell so different around her.. I know I love her and I want to tell her"

"Well good luck" Alli said

Cody walked up to a chair and sat down "What if I tell her and she gets freaked out and then dumps me?"

"I think you are a little too worried, just tell her and see what happens"

"Yeah your right"

Taylor finished getting ready and went down stairs "Mom I am going to Cody's I'll be back later"

"Okay tell him I said happy birthday" her mom said right as Taylor walked outside

Taylor walked to her car and got in

When she started to drive she put her radio on and started singing along to her radio

She got to a green light so she kept going but when she turned her head she saw the bright light of a truck and knew it was coming right at her

"So, Cody is Taylor here yet?" Crystal, Cody's best friend ask as she sat down next to him.

Cody looked at his watch "No, and I am starting to think she isn't coming"

"I'm sure she is, she is just a little late" Crystal said, she really didn't think Taylor was coming it was to late if she was coming she would of come by now but she didn't want to tell Cody that

"I just don't get it, she said she was going to come" Cody said as he put his hands in his head

Crystal looked at Cody trying to think of the right thing to say "Well.."

She was interrupted by Alli running into the room panting "CODY"

Cody looked up "What?"

Alli looked at the phone in his hand "Taylor... was in an accident on the way here"

Cody stood up "Is she okay? Did you talk to her? Where is she?"

Alli looked down "Cody... she didn't make it"

Crystal turned her head and looked at him "Cody, I'm so sorry"

Cody fell to the ground and tears poured down his face "No.. no.. no"

Angie walked into the room and went up to Cody and hugged him "Baby it'll be okay"

"No it won't shes gone" Cody yelled

Anglie looked at Cody and she had no idea what to say to make him feel better so she just hugged him

A few days had passed and Cody was getting ready to go to Taylor's funeral "I just can't go"

"Honey you have to" Angie said

"I know.. but it is going to hurt so much to see her" Cody said holding back tears

She put her hand on Cody's shoulder

"I should of went to her house and been there with her maybe it would be different"

"Cody, no nothing would be different except we may have lost you too" Angie said, she didn't want Cody to blame himself for what had happened

"Maybe that would be better, at least I wouldn't feel this bad" Cody said as he walked away from his mom and went outside

Cody looked down at Taylor and tears fell down his face "No..no...no"

Taylor's best friend Jessica was standing right behind Cody and she was crying just as hard as him and watching him made her cry even harder

Cody was crying so hard but he felt like he had to say what he wanted to say "I...I... wanted...to..t..tell.."

He could barely talk "You..that I...Lo...love...you"

when Jessica heard him say that she walked up to him "Cody...she...she...told me not...t..to tell...you... but now... it doesn't matter I guess..."

Cody looked up at Jessica

"She loved you too"


	7. Last Name

"Come on, you deserve a little fun. Your so stressed all the time, it's time you kick back and have a drink or two" Jordan my best friend said, as she walked into my apartment and saw me looking over a few books I had to study for a huge exam coming up. I was always the one who studied to much, but it paid off for me, I was smart, and I liked that.

I looked up from my studying, and rolled my eyes. "With you, it's never a drink or two, it's all night and then the next day you feel so sick you want to puke anytime you just stand up. So thanks, but no thanks I'll just stay home tonight"

I looked back down at my book and started writing a few things down, I wasn't paying attention to Jordan at all, and never saw her walking up, but before I knew it, my book was being slam shut almost right on my hand. "You can only worry and stress so much. Come on, we'll drive up to Vegas, it's okay to get a little crazy once it a while. It's one night, just let loose"

I crossed my arms and looked at her, letting out a long sign. I know Jordan, she's not the type to give in, if she really wants me to go, she's going to make me go. And I didn't want to argue, and then end up losing anyway. "Fine, I'll go. But this time, you can't flirt with every guy you see. I keep waiting to get that call from you 'Oops, Tara I think I got married last night, I don't know though. I have a ring though, it's pretty"

"Oh shut up, I promise that will not happen. I'm not that stupid. There are you happy? Now get changed so we can go!" She replied excited, and that's when I finally actually looked at her and realized she was already dressed up and ready to go. She was wearing a tight and short red dress, she definitely looked like she was ready to go and just let loose tonight. Though that's her almost all of the time.

I walked into my room and grabbed the first dress I saw, it was a dark blue mini dress, it was a little longer than Jordan's though, but I liked that. Her's was a little too short if you ask me. I changed out of my sweats and into the dress, applying my make-up and then quickly straitening my hair. It didn't take that long to get ready, and before I knew it me and Jordan were driving toward Vegas.

"Let's just get a little crazy tonight" Jordan said, as I laughed. She stopped looking at the road for less than a minute and looked at me. "I'm serious, we're getting older. We're going to have to mature sooner or later. One of these days we won't be able to just do this anymore. I want to make the most of it, I'm going to find the hottest guy there and make him buy me a few drinks"

"We're 23, that's not old!" I replied, as I dug through my small purse I had brought and double checked to make sure my phone was in it. That was one thing I always liked to have when I went anywhere with Jordan. You never know what she'll do or if you'll need another ride home the next day, because you can't find her at all. "Good it's here. Let's just hope I have some fun tonight also"

The car ride after that was pretty boring, we didn't even talk. We just sat in the car and waited until we got there. And when we were there, that's when I looked around and it wasn't boring anymore. The lights are so bright and everywhere there, and it's amazing. We pulled into a small hotel, and after getting a room for the night, I knew that's when the real fun would start.

I turned to ask Jordan what she wanted to do, and she was already flirting with some guy. I rolled my eyes and just stared at her as she tossed her hair and giggled at something he said. Honestly, this girl has been through more guys then most people will even meet in their life. It's almost sad how she can get any guy to fall for her.

I turned around and walked away from her, I walked out of the hotel. There was a club right across the street, and I was planning on going there, spending a few hours, then going upstairs back at the hotel and geting some rest. Once I was in the club, I walked up to the bar and and ordered a martini. The bartender handed it to me, then I walked away and went sent in a chair way in the back, as far away from everyone else as I could.

It was weird, I spent almost three hours watching couples dancing, making out, leaving arm and arm, and I just sat there looking like I had never even been on a date or something. Sure I'm not as good with guys as Jordan, but I have dated. But I didn't want to find a guy tonight, so I just drank. In those three hours I had so many drinks I had honestly lost count.

I was beginning to stumble slightly as I walked, and I was surprised. I normally didn't drink much at all, and here I was almost completely drunk, in Vegas of all places. I walked back to my chair in the back and sat down, taking a sip of the drink in my hands, right as a guy, who looked about my age, walked closer to me. I felt so drunk at the moment though, I honestly had no idea if he was walking up to me or just something near me.

That was until he leaned closer to me and talked right into my ear over the music. "You shouldn't be sitting here alone, why don't you come and dance with me. No need to be here if you'll just watch. Come on baby"

Normally any guy who called me baby or used any lines on me at all was a automatic no, but this time I was so drunk and not thinking, I stood up and reached my hand out toward his. Putting my drink down on the table next to me. We walked to the dance floor and started to dance extremely close. "I'm Tara, Tara Wilson.. And you?"

"Cody" He replied, pulling me even closer to him. We danced and talked for hours, though I also kept drinking during that time, and kept forgetting what we were talking about. I felt like I was getting dizzy and I just couldn't even think straight anymore. I remember he wanted to leave, he said it was getting late and packed, and that he wanted me to go with him.

And then what? I was blank. I couldn't think. Elvis? I could picture Elvis, but why? Why was I seeing Elvis? What did he have to do with last night? I couldn't think straight. My head was killing me right now. It was the worst hangover of my life.

I opened my eyes and looked around, I wasn't in the hotel me and Jordan normally stay at. The same one we had got our rooms in. As I looked around even more, I had to put my hands over my head, it felt like the room was spinning. I felt sick. And that's when I felt it on my hand. I pulled my left hand down from my head and looked right at it, fear rising in me.

A ring. It was right there, right on my left hand. This couldn't have happened. I wasn't the one this was supposed to happen to. This has to be some terrible dream. I didn't. I couldn't. NO!

As I sat there, feeling even more sick than before the door opened up and Cody, the guy from last night walked into the room. And I looked up at him, trying to ignore the fact that the room was still spinning around me. I lifted up my hand and showed it to him. "What's this?"

"Don't you remember last night at all? I know I sure did" He replied, showing me the ring he had on his left hand. He was smiling a very cheeky grin, but I wasn't happy at all. "Um... I think we both just had a little to much to drink..."

No! I didn't marry him! How could I? Everything I ever told Jordan not to do I had done. I got married to someone I didn't know. Someone who I had met only last night. My husband was standing in front of me, and I didn't even know his or better yet my last name.


End file.
